


Revitalization

by lirin



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Drabble Pair, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Alternating, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: "You should've heard what they said about American chess."





	Revitalization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).

Florence jumps up in relief when the door finally swings open. Scraped knuckles and a swollen cheek make all too clear what’s kept Freddie out this late. “Please tell me you didn’t start a fight,” she says.

“All right, I didn’t.”

“Freddie—”

“You should’ve heard what they said about American chess. Well...they had a point, but things are getting better all the time. I’m working as hard as I can to revitalize the game so the Commies don’t show us up, and if those ungrateful bastards would help instead of jeering—”

“You’re doing great without their help,” she says.

* * *

Freddie holds a cold bottle of Perrier to his cheek while Florence rummages through the first aid kit. Good old Florence, without a word of reproach. Besides, his bruises are all the reproach he needs, though it’s not as if he _wanted_ to get in a fistfight the night before a game.

“Hold still.” Florence rubs ointment onto his knuckles, and fetches ice to replace the Perrier. “I can make up your cheek tomorrow morning with concealer.”

“Don’t bother,” Freddie says. “No such thing as bad publicity, right? Our game needs more attention.”

She shakes her head, but doesn’t argue.


End file.
